


SURPRISE PRINCESS

by Glober



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: "What do you think a good idea for a date would be? What would a girl like when a boy asks her out?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me on this rainy Sunday... I'm not sure if it'll become something more
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add a couple of chapters. Keep in mind that English is not my first language, so if you find mistakes please point them out politely.
> 
> Comments and KuDos help inspire writers 😁

It was the last day of school before summer vacations and the students of Françoise Dupont collège couldn't wait to start their deserved recess.

Some of the kids had big plans.

Alix, Kim and Nathaniel were taking some joined classes on art history. It was obviously Nathaniel's idea, who had won a bet against the other two that made them bound to attend.

Juleka, Rose and Ivan where committed to their band and Luka even had a couple of performances scheduled. Mylene was must likely going to be portraing as their official groupie.

Max and Sabrina where spending their summers outside of the city at the same Math Camp and with Alya and Nino interning together, Alya as Nadia Chamack's assistant (AKA coffee delivery girl) and Nino in the editing department of the same news station, Marinette just knew that her summer was going to be packed with alone time.

A rare and precious opportunity to focus on her designs.  Unless of course, she decided to team up with the other two girls apparently available, Chloe and Lila.

Both of them were hinting Adrien _pretty hard_ that they had all the free time in the world and kept trying to get invited to the photo shoot for Gabriel Agreste's upcoming collection. 

Pigs would have to learn how to fly before Marinette considered _that_ an option.

Obviously there were going to be outings with the girls and a couple of sleep overs at Alya's, but Marinette knew that being ladybug was a demanding job, so she choose not to commit to any activity that required punctuality in particular.

It was hard enough to balance her superhero with her civilian life at school. Why go through the same during the break?

As soon as the final bell rang, everyone shared hugs and good byes, eager to get started with their respective plans.

For the _everyday Ladybug_ , that meant going back home, grabbing a quick snack and packing some more for later. With her sketch book at hand and Tikki safely hidden on her purse, Marinette ran to the park across from her house and sat at the foot of her favorite tree, one of her go to spots for inspiration.

The girl left her house in such a hurry that she failed to notice the blond boy that was coming in her direction, one that was also anxious to get started on his own big project for the summer.

"Hey" Adrien appeared next to Marinette startling her and making her throw her book in the air. It landed open on the page of her current unfinished design, the boy knelt down asking his friend to forgive him and passing the book after dusting of the dirt.

"That looks amazing" Adrien said after sitting next to Marinette.

"You think? I'm not really sure if this lace would work well with the rest" She answer with a blush caused by his compliment.

"I know nothing about lace" He said with a finger tapping his chin " But I do know a thing or two about what looks good, and that dress would. Specially on someone like you" He said shyly, now making Marinette's face ten times redder.

As if sensing her discomfort he elaborated cleaning his throat first.

"I mean, for someone with your skin tone this shade would look appropriate, not to mention how it would complement your eyes and the dark of your hair"

Adrien was trying to tame the brightness of her face, but was failing spectacularly.

"Okay I'll shut up now" He whispered adverting her gaze.

"Thank you" She blurted out as if not hearing his previous statement "How, I mean what uhmm" Marinette groaned, frustrated with her stuttering. Taking a breath she tried again.

"Do you have anything programmed for the summer?"

"Well, that's actually what I was coming to find you for" He smiled sheepishly and Marinette put her hands together on her chest looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Really?" She asked not even trying to mask her excitement.

"Yeah, I need your advice again" He nodded "What do you think a good idea for a date would be? What would a girl like when a boy asks her out?" Adrien said not quite meeting her eyes at first but looking her way just in time to catch her expression fall. It confused him but opted to wait for the answer she seemed to be considering.

"Ohh" she looked down at her lap before continuing " If it was me? I would love something simple but romantic. Even better if it's a surprise"

"Really? And here I was thinking of some elaborate way to woo the girl" he laughed which seemed to finally succeeded in relaxing Marinette.

"I guess at the end, it really depends on the girl. I don't think something as little as sharing Andre's ice cream at sunset after a walk along the Seine, or the Jardin du Luxembourg for a picnic would do much in wooing someone like Chloe" She shrugged "Or Kagami" The last name said between tight teeth and Adrien pretended he didn't notice.

"But it would certainly make my day" She exhaled.

"You give great advice, you know?" He smiled at her and she moped.

"But I don't think I said anything useful" 

"You adviced me to put the girls likes before my own need to be impressive. Something so obvious and yet I didn't think about it".

He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded when her smile returned.

"Thank you Marinette" Adrien said standing up after a few moments " I'll see you around"

"Yeah, see you. And good luck with Kagami" She said with a sad tone as she waved her adieu.

He waved back, and after a deep intake of breath started walking away.

"Why didn't you correct her, lover boy?" Plagg peeked from his over shirt "When she assumed you were asking to invite the fencer out again?"

"Didn't you hear anything of what she said? _Learn to know the audience._ She likes simple surprises, Plagg"

Adrien kept on walking with a big smile plastered all over his face, already planning his next move.

This was going to be a very _interesting_ summer after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you figure out what you´re going to say?” His Kwuami asked him between cheese bites.  
> “Not a clue, but I know that I have to get it over with. It´s clear that the universe it´s trying to make a point!”  
> “Oh for the love of cream cheese” Plagg ran a paw over his face “This are all coincidences!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Surprise Princess is now officially multichapter... It won´t be long though

“Pound it”

“that was some weird looking Akuma” Ladybug said as her earrings gave the first warning

“Yeah! I’m going to have a hard time looking at a croissant for a while” Chat offered, also receiving the first warning from his ring

“At least you’ll be able to avoid them” she murmured to herself which caused Chat to look at her with a strange face

“be be because that’s what my family has for breakfast every Saturday, not because we make them ourselves or anything. Ha ha ha” The heroine quickly corrected moving her hands dramatically with a fake laugh.

“An hour ago? I would have been super jealous of you and your family.  After this girl? Not so much”

At the sound or their third bip she took his right wrist with both her hands to check the number of paws left and said her good byes half way through the air.

“Hey My Lady” He shouted “Don’t forget to meet me tonight, I really need to talk to you”

“Okay! Eiffel at ten” Was the last thing he heard from Ladybug before she took a turn and disappeared in to the sky.

Adrien was supposed to be at fencing, preparing for the upcoming tournament scheduled at the end of vacation.  Fortunately, the attack had been close enough so all he needed to do was to extend his baton, land on the school ceiling, duck behind a chimney and take his usual route back to the locker room.

“Tonight” He said to Plagg once he was untransformed.

“Have you figure out what you´re going to say?” His Kwuami asked him between cheese bites.

“Not a clue, but I know that I have to get it over with.  It´s clear that the universe it´s trying to make a point!”   

“Oh for the love of cream cheese” Plagg ran a paw over his face “This are all coincidences!”

The floating cat of destruction had had it with his holder.  The kid could really be very dramatic very easily when he wanted to.

True, it had been a week since Adrien decided to ask Marinette out and yet hadn’t had the opportunity to do so.  And true, it was all due to Akumas attacking. 

Plagg thought ‘what else it´s new?’ but from Adrien’s logic, this was a way for the _universe_ to signal that he needed to clear the air with Ladybug before trying to figure out the sudden feelings he developed for his classmate. 

It was at a free period expended doing nothing at the library that Nino had accidentally let slide the truth of Marinette´s big crush on the model and Adrien couldn’t help to be intrigued.

It wasn’t the first time he learned that a girl had a crush on him, obviously, but it was the first time that the revelation made him wonder ‘ _what if’_.  And when the initial shock and possibly denial wore off, the boy started imagining random date scenarios, private conversations, lingering touches and potential kisses.  After all those sentiments inspired by his once considered _very good friend_ , Adrien found that he didn’t mind the thoughts and that he actually enjoyed them.  When summer was approaching, and after making sure Nino and Alya where going to be busy enough; Adrien decided to give those feelings a chance. 

Just a date or maybe a few without the pressure of their respective best friends trying to play match makers and the boy could have a clearer idea of the extend of her crush and hopefully have his own feelings sort out.  After all, there still was a lady in red who owned his heart. 

As soon as the last day of school was over, Adrien found himself following Marinette only to be ignored by her running to the bakery.   He was about to head back to school and call for his driver when he noticed her running out again in the direction of the park.  Adrien tracked her there and they had a revealing conversation making him suddenly change his plans.  He decided to approach Marinette differently and not asking her on a date right away. The boy was going to take his time enjoying her company without her knowing of his intentions. At least at first.

Adrien gave his first try the very next day.  His idea was to invite Marinette to the shoot he promised a few months back after the show Jagget Stone had filmed on the Dupaing-Cheng´s boulangerie – all the pictures up on her walls made a lot of sense now.  He only needed to make a simple phone call, contact information already selected and the necessary time taken to stare at her picture.  The model was ready to hit the call button when a large projectile landed next to the camera settings, making it obvious that they would have to re schedule because of the Akuma of the day. He groaned placing his phone back in his pocket and ran to the changing room looking for Plagg.

Two days after that, he was happily surprised by a clear afternoon.  Apparently they had to do some last minute’s adjustments on the shirt he was meant to model, so the boy´s presence was not required at Gabriel´s headquarters.  After discretely learning from Nino, who heard from Alya, who was a direct source to everything Marinette related, that the girl in question was taking a shift in her parent´s shop that same afternoon, a very chirpy Adrien Agreste asked his driver for a detour. Apparently there was a pressing need to get a macaron and this particular shop carried the best passion fruit ones.

His usually expression less driver gave him a knowing look through the front mirror and as Adrien was about to let out an annoyed ´what?´ he saw Ladybug swinging in the air on the opposite direction.  Needless to say, neither Adrien nor Chat Noir got to see a single macaroon that day. 

“Relax Kid, third time´s the charm. Don’t you feel it?” Plagg said to the anxious teenager pacing back and forth on his room.

“I tell you, if an Akuma shows up today…”

“It´s unlikely to happened” The kwuami interrupted “Just text pigtails and go on your date.  You already tracked the peculiar ice cream man and you have the perfect text so you sound casual but obvious that you want to hang out with the girl”

“But if it happens… That´s it!... I´m losing it” Adrien warned

And loose it he did.  Chat Noir was not himself on that battle.  He was making no sense, his fighting skills were off, he was unnecessarily aggressive with the akuma and he barely acknowledged Ladybug´s presence when she first showed up to the scene. 

At first Adrien thought that Hawkmoth was aiming to ruin his potential love life, but dismissed the theory as soon as he came up with it.  The super villain didn´t know him personally, not as a civilian at least.  So why all the latest attacks started the minute, no, the second he was about to contact Marinette?

“The universe! It has to be the that the universe is trying to tell me something, Plagg” Adrien roared at the revelation

“Whath?” His kwuami responded with a mouth full

“It´s clear now… I have to talk to Ladybug before I can pursuit Marinette” He said firmly in a dramatic tone

“What”? Plagg repeated after he swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug had to look away to conceil the shock on her face. There was a girl in Chat's life that made him wonder what it could be like to let go of his feelings for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my self Anniversary gift 😍  
> I hope that you're enjoying this little story... I know I'm having a great time writing it.
> 
> KuDos and comments are always welcome 😁

“Hey! I guess I´m not as early as I thought” Ladybug said landing next to a weirdly silent Chat Noir. “You seem to have a lot in your mind kitty”

“Hey My Lady” His smile was weak “I´m just a little tired, mostly from thinking to hard”

She could have taken the opportunity to tease him about that comment, but after seeing his preoccupied expression she opted for placing a hand to his shoulders and forcing him to sit with her.

“You wanted to talk? I´m all ears when you´re ready” she said softly, keeping one hand on his arm as encouragement.

“Thank you. Umm, I guess I better get this over with, right?” He met her glare and Ladybug nodded.

“You know I fell for you since the day you fell on me, right?" The masked boy began "Even after your confirmation that there´s this boy you like. And believe me, Ladybug, I´ve tried to move on before.  I even force myself to change targets hopping to get over you” He stopped to look at the scenery.

Paris was a beautiful city all around, but there was something alluring and marvelous about the capital of love from this high above the perches of the Eifel Tower.

“Go on” She said few seconds into his pause, because she knew that Chat didn´t summoned her just to state the obvious.

“There´s this... girl... at school. She has a crush on me" Chat wasn't showing his usual teasing manner. "Now. I know you don´t believe it, but I’m actually pretty popular as a civilian. So popular that I have several girls crushing over me” He said proudly “I´m a very handsome boy”

“I´m sure you are” She said half joking “but I don´t get what the problem is. Is it different somehow with this girl? Why does her crush affects you more than the others?

“The prospect of going out with her actually makes me smile. I mean, I can easly picture a good time with her.  That never happened before…not after I met you that is” He confessed.

Ladybug had to look away to conceil the shock on her face. _There was a girl in Chat's life that made him wonder what it could be like to let go of his feelings for her?_  

She mentally slapped herself.

_Why was that so hard to hear and why was it making her heart pound rapidly?_

“I still don’t see the problem” She said with a considerably softer voice, attempting to cover her worry over the revelation that her own feelings may be confusing.

“You are going to think I´m dumb” Chat Noir pouted making her giggle. Then, he relaxed and waited for her to say something.

“I Promise I won´t” She affirmed smiling.

“I feel like I need to get your permission.  The universe kept getting in the way of me asking this girl out" He groaned.

“Really?"  Ladybug asked amusingly.

“Yeah, everytime I tried so much as calling or texting her, some akuma appeared. I mean take today for example…… I was just a couple of blocks away from her house when the first croissant missile exploited. 

She took the time to meditate about his theory "It may be a coincidence, but… If you feel like you need my approval, go ahead, ask the girl out and be happy!" The heroin knew that she wanted the best for her partner, then why all of the suden she felt that there was no need for a third party stealing her Chat away?

Her mind was out of space, but came back to earth at he sound is his sudden intake of breath.

"Thank you My Lady" Chat said taking her hands. "I realice this may be stupid, since we are not in a relationship and you don’t feel anything more than friendship toars me"

"Don’t worry about it." The girl assured him, watching in awe as he leaned down to kiss her fingers "As your friend and partner, all I ever want it's for you to be happy"

The stayed out contemplating their city for a while before the cold made LadyBug shiver.

"That’s it, time to go home bugginette" Chat got up bumping her shoulder.

"I guess.  See you around kitty" She said with a yawn.

"Sweet dreams, My Lady. And good bye"

The way he said it made Ladybug's heart shrink.  It wasn’t just for the night, he sounded like he was saying good bye to the hope of them becoming something more.

She should have feel relieved… Then why didn’t she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It´s my Birthday and I needed to post my self present

"Tikki?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Tikki was munching on her third cookie waiting for Marinette to get out the question… The Kwami knew exactly what was keeping her holder quiet and was thinking of possible answers on the meantime.

 

"Do you think it's possible?” Marinette asked in a small voice “For the universe to get in the way of chat wanting to ask this girl out?"

 

"Oh Marinette” The little bug put down the cookie and went to face the girl. “I don't know if I would call it universe per say, but It's something more like the energies around him”

 

"What?"

 

The kwami of creation began explaining how the two main miraculous had the power to influence energies. Hers with good luck and Plagg's with bad. But since they were both active, they kept a balance between them so no side was stronger as to affect humans in any unbalanced way.

 

"But if you balance Plagg, how come Chat had such a different experience?” Marinette asked genuinely curious.

 

“Well, I can only assume that his own distress for not telling Ladybug about this new development, Chat Noir was inclining the scale a little to his side?”

 

“But it created Akumas. It actually made them” Now she was beginning to worry

 

“Oh no Marinette. His bad luck doesn't work like that.  It's more likely that his timing was off.” Tikki began to try to calm Marinette explaining.

 

“For example, his schedule would clear at the same time of the attacks. In normal circumstances, he could have asked the girl out in the afternoon and the Akumas would show up at dawn”

 

“So… that was no coincidence, Tikki?”

 

“Not really. That's not to say that it can happen... An attack in the middle of his date would be a coincidence. Four in a row? That's more of a Miraculous influence kind of thing”

 

“Oh. Well, I'm happy that he can work it out then?” She sighted.

 

“Bur, Are you really? You don't look very happy to me”

 

“Of course I am. I mean, Chat is my friend and partner but nothing more”

 

“Won't you ever tell him you'd having second thoughts?”

 

Marinette was quick to shake her head in denial “It's not fair Tikki. How can I tell him that the second he finds an actual chance to move on and be happy, I'm suddenly questioning my feelings for him?  And the thing is that.” She stated “it's just a question. I'm not even over Adrien.   Just my luck that they decided to date other people in the same summer and also shared the news with me”

 

Marinette grabbed her pigtails with each hand a started to pull hard

 

“Chat, I understand. But why Tikki? Why does Adrien have to look me up for advice?”

 

“Because you are a great friend Marinette” Tikki said trying to stop the girl from ripping her hair.

 

“Yeah” She breathed “And that's exactly my problem”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my Tumblr GLOBERJK, I have lots of MLB stuff in there.


End file.
